


Obsessed

by Seblainer



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is so in love with Peyton that he’s obsessed with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.  
> Author’s Note: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help.

Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Title: Obsessed  
Characters: Lucas and Peyton  
Pairing: Lucas/Peyton  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Lucas is so in love with Peyton that he’s obsessed with her.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
Author’s Note: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help.

*Obsessed*

He loves her so much he’s obsessed with her. She’s always on his mind, making it difficult for him to concentrate on school or basketball.

He sees her for lunch every day and they spend every afternoon together doing homework and hanging out.

Everything he sees reminds him of her. He wonders if this is normal, or if he’s somehow been taken over by his love for her. Not that he’s complaining.

He wonders if this feeling could get any better, if he could love her more or be more obsessed with her, though he doubts that could ever happen.

The end.


End file.
